The Death of Tommy Oliver
by Cenobite829
Summary: Tommy is dying! How do the rest of the rangers from all teams take the news. Final Chapter posted. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tommy Oliver sat on the bed in the doctor's office. He was paler then normal and his muscular body was gaunt. He had actually lost muscle mass do to the illness. He just couldn't workout like he used to. His face was shrunken. His once strong eyes looked hollow and glassy. A man that was so strong was brought to his knees by something that he couldn't even see. His body was wracked by a coughing fit. Checking his hand he saw it had blood on it.

"Oh god. Again baby?" Katherine asked as she rushed to Tommy. She put her hands around his shoulders. He looked at her lovingly, wondering what he ever did right in his life to deserve her. Oh sure he had done a lot of great things in his life. Not only was he a accomplished race car driver, a much loved science teacher, a loving husband, a lucky father of two, but he was also the most skilled power ranger there ever was. He patted her hand and she sat down again.

The years had been very kind to Kat. Her blond hair was still bright and vibrant. Her blue eyes still stole his heart every time she looked at him. She had kept her body trimmed and could still pass for an early twenty year old instead a 37 year old mom. If anything the years had just added a sense of grace to her. The doctor walked in to the office. He looked grim. He was about fifty with thinning hair and a slightly bulging belly.

"Dr. Oliver, Mrs. Oliver I have some bad news. I don't know how to say this but the blood tests have reviled that you have an unusually low red blood cell count. Also with you complaining of bloody stool and coughing up blood I think you might have cancer." It was like a bomb went off in the room. For a long time no one spoke. Finally Kat spoke.

"Are you sure?" Her eyes were watering. Tommy hated himself for making her cry.

'I should have come by myself.' He thought to himself. The doctor started talking to them.

"We're not sure but all of these symptoms are very good indicators of cancer. We have to run some more tests before he know for sure." He said writing on a prescription pad. "Here get this filled to help with the cough and stomach problems and if you get any worse or develop a fever immediately go to the emergency room. They will get a hold of me."

"Thank you Dr. Walker." Kat said taking the paper. She helped Tommy up and they went home. It was a modern ranch house on the outskirts of Reef City. It was a two story home with three bedrooms. They saw their son outside raking the late autumn leaves. He had blond hair like his mother and also seemed to inherit her grace and civility. The only thing he seemed to have of his father's is his eyes. They were chocolate brown and filled with intense focus. Kat looked around before talking to her son.

"David where is your sister? She was supposed to be here by now." She said helping Tommy out of the car. She was almost grateful that Tommy wasn't too proud. She could just see him slapping away her hand in defiance. The truth was that Tommy was just glad for the help. David turned to face his mother.

"I think she is still at school but she was supposed to be here." He said. Kat smiled because Diana was so much like her father as a teenager. She was very caring but extremely forgetful. It was kind of cute to watch her suddenly remember something and take off to do it. She also had no sense of time and was constantly late. She had her father's hair and a lot of his facial features but she had her mother's eyes, a calming blue that showed her caring.

Kat helped Tommy into the house and laid him on the couch. After a few minutes he went to sleep. Kat was glad he slept so quickly. It seemed to be the only time he wasn't in pain. She went to the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hayley's Cyber café, Hayley speaking." Said the pleasant sounding woman on the other end of the line.

"Hey it's Kat."

"What did the doctor say?"

"He thinks it might be …cancer," she was barely able to choke the word out. "I don't know how I am going to tell the others let alone the kids." Kat began crying.

"All right now just calm down and I am going to be right over and we will figure this out." Hayley said in her most soothing voice. Kat said ok and hung up the phone. After a few seconds she burst into tears. She was so involved in crying that she didn't hear the front door. Diana walked up behind her mother with David right behind her. She lightly touched her mother on the shoulder. Kat sat up with a start. She turned to her children and decided that they should know what was wrong.

"I have some bad news. The doctor says that your dad has… that he is…" Kat just couldn't bring herself to say that Tommy is dieing of cancer. Before she could say anything more she saw Tom standing behind the kids.

"The doctor says that I may have cancer." He said flatly. Tom had promised himself long ago that he would not lie to his children. It hurt him so much to lie to his parents for all the years he was a ranger he swore he would never do it again. When he started the Dino Thunder Rangers he let his family know what was going on. Even though at the time his son was 12 and his daughter was 10 they handled it very well. Even now five years later he was still so proud of his children for the way they handled what had happened. Diana burst in to tears and gave her father a hug. But it was David that had the more explosive outburst.

"No don't say that! What is happening to you could be anything! You could just have an ulcer or an infection! MY FATHER WILL NOT DIE FROM A DEASIE!!!" he screamed as he ran out of the house. Before Kat could catch him she heard his car roar to life and the tire squeal as he drove out of the driveway. Diana looked shocked.

"Mom shouldn't you go after him?" she asked still holding on to her father. Before Kat could answer Tommy spoke up.

"Let him go." He said his voice almost wheezing out of his body. Before anyone could say anything else Tommy started coughing more then he ever had before. Diana and Kat helped him to the couch. More and more blood came out of his mouth. Kat ran over and called 911. A few minutes later Tommy was in an ambulance on his way to the hospital. Kat called Hayley and she met them at the hospital. Kat couldn't get a hold of David. Once Hayley got there Kat and she went to the doctor while Diana stayed with her father.

"Doctor Walker what is wrong with Tom?" Kat asked as soon as she saw him. The doctor looked into a file before he answered.

"Mrs. Oliver I have some bad news. We had underestimated how far the cancer had progressed. It is in his lungs and stomach. It isn't an option to operate and chemo and drugs will only give him another two weeks to a month."

"How long are you saying he has now?" Kat asked on the verge of tears.

"A month, maybe two." He said flatly. That was the last thing she heard before passing out.

Author's Note: While this will be a very short story I felt that I had to break the story up. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kat was woken up in a bed next to Tommy. Hayley sat next to her in between her and Tommy. Dr. Walker stood over her checking her pulse.

"Just lay back Mrs. Oliver you took a nasty fall and may be a little disoriented. How do you feel?" As soon as he said it Kat fixed him with a stare that even made Tommy back off.

"About as well as anyone that just found out that their husband is going to die. So I would say pretty bad." She said with a little more venom then she wanted to but she was understandably upset. If it bothered the doctor he didn't show it. After making sure she was okay and having a nurse bring her an ice pack they left Kat and Hayley alone.

"I know this is a bad time but what's next?" Hayley asked as Kat got up and walked to Tommy's bed. She looked down at the love of her life. He had tubes running in and out of his body. She just stood there and listened to the rhythm of his breathing.

"We have to get a hold of everyone. Most of them will be easy but I don't know how to get in touch with Billy or Andros and his family" She said still looking at Tommy. At times like these, when ever Kat was really stressed, her accent was about twice as strong. She had to be careful or no one would be able to understand her. Hayley placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'll worry about that you just stay with him." Those were the last words spoken until there was a knock on the door fifteen minutes later. The women turned to see Diana walk in with four other people all in their early twenties. They were Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent. They were the rest of the Dino Thunder team. Conner and Ethan had stayed in the area with Ethan earning a degree in computer programming. Conner, on the other hand, had founded his own soccer camp which kept him busy for most of the year. Kira and Trent had moved to New York. Kira had just signed a record deal about three months ago and was in town to see her folks before the tour. Trent graduated as an artist from the New York College of Fine Art. They were engaged and were planning to get married next year right after her tour. He came back with her to spend time with his future in-laws. They all rushed over as soon as Diana told them.

"How is he?" Kira asked. She was 5'6" and very petit. In high school she had streaked her light brown hair with blond but now she only had blond high lights. While she dressed in clothes that faltered her figure they where not revealing. Kat looked at her.

"The doctor gave him some morphine to sleep." She said her voice ragged. Conner stepped beside the bed. He was a very athletically built man. He kept his hair cut in to short spikes in honor of his favorite teacher.

"How bad is it?" He asked. A part of Conner didn't want to know the answer. Kat just let out an almost defeated sigh.

"Terminal." Was the only word Hayley could say. The word hung in the air like a tangible thing. Ethan broke the silence of the room.

"What do you need us to do?" he said. Even though he was African-American he seemed paler since hearing the news. His mind couldn't get around the fact that Dr. O, as they had come to call him, was dying. He needed to do something.

"First go over to Blue Bay Harbor and get the ninja's. I'll start calling out to the other teams. We'll get as many as we can." Hayley said. Like Ethan she couldn't stand to do nothing. The others looked relieved to have something to do until Conner spoke up.

"How are we going to get in touch with the ones off world? It's not like we can just call them collect." He said pointing out the flaw to the group. He loved soccer and loved teaching it. While he wasn't as bad as his ranger days Conner still had a talent for putting his foot in his mouth. Hayley shot him a death stare before they left. Diana went over to her mom. Kat started to cry as she took her daughter's hand.

"I just wish your brother was here."

Meanwhile, David was at that moment pulling up to the gate at NASADA. When the guard stopped him he was ready.

"I'm here to see Dr. Stewart. He's expecting me."

"Name?" The guard said looking at a clipboard of everyone he was to let on base that day.

"David Oliver." The guard checked and incredibly this kid was on the list. He gave him a visitor badge and then waved him in. David found a parking space and then headed in. He made sure his badge was visible as he went back to Dr. Stewart's office. Justin Stewart was a twenty-three year old man with brown hair and what has been described as a baby face. He was sweet, charming and the youngest member of the board of directors in NASADA history. He is also the youngest ranger in history a member of the turbo ranger team. When he heard that Tommy Oliver's son wanted to see him he made sure he had the time. When David walked in Justin saw that he was very distraught.

"What's wrong?" he asked. David seemed on the verge of tears.

"I need to get a hold of some people off world. I'll tell you what is happening then but I can't say it twice." He said his voice breaking. Up until this point he had put what was happening to his father out of his mind but now that he had to think about telling others it just hit him harder.

"No problem just tell me where."

"Aquitar, KO-35, Terra Venter, and Triforia."

"And who on the planets."

"Billy, Andros, Kendrix, and Prince Trey."

"Got it just give me a few minutes." Justin said as he left the room. David followed him to the communication room. After a few seconds the screens lit up. One showed a man in his late thirties with curly light brown hair and green eyes. Behind of him was a shimmer of water in the background. Next is another man in his late thirties with blond and black streaked hair. Next was a woman with blond hair and a very angular face. She wore thick glasses but had a kind smile. The final man looked like he was in his early twenties with bronze skin and black hair. After all the greetings were out of the way Justin turned the floor over to David. David nervously cleared his throat and then began.

"Guys I have some horrible news. My dad was diagnosed with cancer. It's terminal." As David spoke it was as if all the color drained from each person's face. There was nothing but silence for a long time before Billy spoke.

"O.K. We'll be there as soon as possible. Tell your mom for us." He said and the others agreed. David spoke up.

"No that is not why I got in touch with you. My dad always said that you were the smartest people he knew. You all have access to advanced technology, in most cases alien technology. I want you to save him."

"What?" everyone said at once. They were shocked by what David was asking them to do. Once again Billy was the one to speak up.

"But that has never been done before."

"So the rangers have been doing the impossible for years."

"That was against monsters and villains not a disease. We don't know enough about it to fight it well." Kendrick said. David turned to her screen fuming.

"So let me get this straight when it comes to fighting villains your all for it but ask you to do something you might fail at and you start making excuses. You don't want to try because failing would be too hard on your egos. Well just go to hell!" David said as he ran out of the room. While Justin tried to stop him the others searched their own hearts about what he said. Why didn't they use their knowledge to try and stop this horrible disease? None of them liked the answer that came back. Andros was the next one to speak.

"I'll be there in a few days to pick you all up. See you then."

**A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long to update. Shortly after I posted to first chapter my cousin passed away due injuries sustaned during a car wreck. She was rendered brain dead and they pulled the plug. Because of the nature of this story, the inability to save a loved one and having to say goodbye, it became very hard to write more. While I will finish this story the updates will not be quick. It is still very hard to write this knowing where it is going and in fact I almost gave up on it. I now dedicate this story to my cousin Alexis. May she fly with the angels in a far better place. I miss you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Conner got out of his car at the hospital. His car was followed by a beat up white van. After they had parked six young adults got out of the van. They were the ninja rangers; Shane, Tori, Dustin, Blake, Hunter, and Cam. Shane, Tori, and Dustin were students at the wind ninja academy. When the evil Luthor captured most of the ninja's these three were chosen to be the wind power rangers. Later Luthor tricked Blake and Hunter, two students of the captured thunder ninja academy, to attack the wind rangers. The two were the thunder rangers and after breaking the spell put on them they joined up with the wind rangers. Cam and his father, the wind ranger's sensei, served as the support of the rangers developing new zords and his father training them. When the rangers lost their powers Cam went back in time to see his deceased mother and receive her samurai powers. Cam rounded out the group as the green samurai ranger. After finally defeating Luthor by throwing him in to the abyss of evil Shane, Tori, and Dustin became the new sensei of the wind ninja academy with Cam helping them while Blake and Hunter became a motocross team. A few years later Luthor escaped the abyss and turned the wind rangers evil. He teamed them up with Mesagog and they fought the dino rangers. The thunder rangers broke the spell and they won the day. They owed a lot to the dino rangers.

As they headed in a yellow humvee pulled in to the parking lot. Six adults in there late twenties got out. They were Carter, Chad, Dana, Ryan, Kelsey, and Joel. They were the former Lightspeed Power Rangers. When a group of ancient demons attacked Mariner Bay Lightspeed Rescue found five highly skilled individuals to be Power Rangers. They defeated the demons and got on with their lives, but to come to the aid of one of the first and one of the best they all put their lives on hold to be here. Carter had even worked with Tommy on the mission to the moon all the red rangers went on. They walked behind the ninja rangers and when they got to the floor Tommy was on they were greeted with quite a sight. The lobby on this floor was filled with people there to see Tommy.

There were the Space Rangers, the most famous ranger team on earth as they morphed in front of most of the city to save them during a planet wide attack. Because of that TJ, Carlos, Cassie, Ashely, Andros, and Zhane were all celeberties. Then there was the Wild Force rangers Cole, Taylor, Alyssa, Max, Danny and even Merrick was here to see Tommy. They had fought off the evil Orgs and saved Turtle Cove. Soon the rangers were all chatting with each other as they waited for more to arrive.

"I can't believe this is happening." Cassie said. She was the pink space ranger and had used her fame to start a singing carreer. She was very big in the indie scene. Her husband, TJ, put his arms around her.

"I know. It is almost surreal. How can he be so powerful and still be brought down by his own body?" He said in a soft voice. He was a successful baseball player and had a good life. They all nodded but no one had an answer.

Meanwhile up in Tommy's room his best friend sat beside his bed. Jason Scott was tall, strong, handsome, a good leader and a great friend. He was the first red ranger and was the one that freed Tommy from the evil influence of Rita Repulsa. They became fast friends and soon after they were like brothers. It was killing him to see a man so powerful brought so low by his own body.

""Hey bro you remember that one guy? The one from college that followed you around?" Jason asked trying to remember the good times. Tommy started to laugh and nodded.

"Yeah Jamal." Tommy said. Kat and Emily, Jason's wife, both looked confused. Emily had been Jason's girlfriend during his last year of highschool but shortly after graduation they took a break from each other. A few years later they found each other again and it was like the spark never left. Soon they were married and they had their first child, Lucas Scott. He was 13 and the youngest of the ranger kids. The Ranger kids was the nickname given to the children of the first eleven rangers. The oldest were Adam and Tanya's daughter Natalie and Kim and Tony's son Winston.

"Jamal found out that Tommy was a martial artist and he insisted that they fight. Tommy avoided him while he could but this guy was determined. So finally Tommy agrees to spar the guy. So there is Jamal and he goes at Tommy and Tommy just owns the guy. I mean Jamal only throws one punch and then he is on the ground. After that he keeps following Tommy around but this time to learn how to fight." Jason says laughing. Everyone laughs and then there is a knock at the door. In walked Zack and Trini. They were the first black and yellow Rangers and had gotten married when they finished high school. They had one child, a son named Zack Junior. Everyone called him Junior. Everyone waved at them and the smiled at Tommy.

"How are you doing?" Trini asked.

"Not too bad." Tommy said but it was obvious that he was down playing it. He was thin and very pale. His once full hair was thin and brittle. It looked like someone could brush his hair and it would just fall out. "So where is Junior?" he asked.

"Oh all of the kids are down the hall. They all want to see you together. They are just waiting for Winston, Tammy, and David." Zack said.

"Well Kim and the family will be here soon. Ethan just sent me a text." Kat said. The other nodded and not more then ten minutes later Ethan walked in with Kim and a tall lanky black man.

"Wow that was fast." Kat said.

"The advantage of having a Silver Guardian escourt. Wes and Eric are here." Ethan said. Wes and Eric were the only two memebers of the Time Force Power Rangers that were here in modern times. The rest of their rangers were in the year 3000. Ethan headed back out to wait with the others. Even though they were all there to see Tommy only the first eleven rangers and their families were on this floor for any extended length of time. It was a sign of the respect Tommy received. Kim looked at the shell that once was the love of her life and fought back tears.

"Hey Handsome." She said in a broken voice. Tommy smiled and looked at her.

"Hey Beautiful." He responded. That was all she needed to know this was real and she ran over and hugged him as tight as she dared. Tears flowed down her face. The reason for the odd greeting was over the years they had gotten close again and the old pet names just seemed to fit. Neither would cheat on their spouses so Kat and Tony just accepted it. Tony walked over and just rubbed Kim's back. Tony was the man that she left Tommy for. He was a musican in a jazz band in Miami. As much as Tommy could've hated him he instead just took him to the side when they meet and told him that if he ever hurt Kim he would personally take him out. Tommy just smiled up at Tony.

They started to talk as down the hall Natalie, Diana, Lucas, Junior, Josh, Tina, and Meara waited for the last three children arrived. Josh and Tina were Rocky and Aisha's twins and Meara was Billy and Cestria's daughter. Natalie was 18 and had boys following her around like a lost puppy. Being African and Chinese she looked very exotic and beautiful. Her hair was long black and shown like silk. The funniest thing is no guy in her school had a hope with her. Her heart belonged to the boy that just walked in. Winston and his little sister Tammy walked in and Winston went straight to Natalie. Even in this sad time her heart sped up at his touch. He had brown hair like his mom but he was tall and thin like his dad. He held Natalie and she leaned agianst him.

"God I can't believe this is happening to Uncle Tommy." she said in a bare whisper. Winston held her and nodded.

"Have any of you gone and seen him yet?"

"No we are waiting for you two and David first. We want to go all together." she answered. Winston looked around and saw all of the couples that had formed in their group over the years. Diana was in Josh's arms. Josh was so much like his father it was scary. He was goofy but incredibly loyal. He was a mix of latino and African so his skin was a carmal color and he had short light brown hair like his father. His sister Tina looked very much the same but with long black hair. She was sitting with Junior and leaning against him. Junior was alot like his father too. A skilled dancer and a prankster but he fought like his mother. He had learned kung fu from her and was quite skilled. Lucas and Tammy stood together holding hands. Tammy was a bundle of energy like her mom with black hair. Lucas was his father's son. He was large and powerfully built. He had his mom's blond hair and blue eyes. This made him incredibly handsome but he only wanted Tammy. Much like Natalie only saw Winston once or twice a year but it was enough that is how Lucas felt about Tammy. The only one alone right now was Meara. Being a half breed she had the Aqutiarian's liquid sacs around her head that allow her to be out of the water for a long while. Just with her they were hidden under her blond hair and she did not have the other trait her people were known for and that was the distinct way they talked. But she also had to have water every day or she would get very weak and sick. Right now though she was worried about the one person that accepted her with out any reservations.

"Has anyone seen David?" She asked after trying to call him for the sixth time. Everyone shook their heads and Diana spoke up.

"Not since he stormed out. He is taking this really hard." She said. Her face was red and puffy showing how hard she was taking this too. Josh hugged her to give strength and support. Winston snapped instantly into a leader role. While normally David was the one that led this mad group of teens when anything happened where he couldn't Winston filled that role.

"Ok Meara I know you are calling him so keep doing that. Now Diana I want you to think about where he would go. If you think of anything Natalie and I will go see if we can find him." He said. Diana started to think when a familiar voice rang out.

"Trying to take my spot as the leader again?" David said looking haggard. While Diana had the support of all of these people David was trying to deal with this all on his own. Winston grabbed him and hugged him.

"No you idiot. Now go hug your girlfriend before I put my foot in a very uncomfortable place." He said looking at him. David nodded and went to hug Meara. When he felt her hug him back he lost it. He started crying and she just held him. The other kids moved in and suddenly David was in a circle of love and affection. He then realized that he needed this and he needed all of them.

Meanwhile up in space Billy sighed as he looked at another negative result. He had been staring at this computer screen for the last few days. He finally turned his face away and dropped his tired head in his hands. His wife Cestria walked up and gave him a hug.

"Are you ok?" She asked in the strange tone of her people. Billy smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"No. I have been studying this readout for days now and I can't figure this out. In Tommy's blood there are two anomalies that I can't account for."

"Is there any thing I can do to help?"

"No Kendrix has it. She should be done any second now." He said. Just as he said that Kendrix walked in. Seeing them together she stopped at the door.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked quietly. Billy looked up and shook his head.

"No just tired from looking at this screen. So what did you find out?" He asked pointing at the paper in her hand.

"I analized the anamolies and it isn't good. Here is the first one." She said handing him the paper. He looked it over and nodded once he realized what it was. He turned to his wife.

"This is the wave length for the Zeo crystal. The five Zeo rangers all have it if you were to analize their blood." He said and she nodded. Kendrix then showed him the second paper.

"This makes it worse though." She said. He read it and then went pale. Cestria looked at him very worried.

"What is it Billy?"

Billy sighed and showed her the paper as he explained what she was looking at. "Ok everyone that has ever been a Ranger doesn't get sick like other people. We heal from wounds pretty fast but there are five of us that can heal from just about anything. The five former Zeo rangers don't get sick at all. It is because they never lost their powers." He started.

"Then why did they become the Turbo rangers?" Cestria asked.

"Because I discovered that if they kept using the Zeo powers that eventually their bodies wouldn't be able to take it anymore. The Turbo powers were a way to give them abilities and not kill them. Anyway Tommy was exposed to a huge amount of toxic chemicals when the island him and Anton Mercer were working on. If he was a normal person it would've killed him but because of his Zeo powers he survived. His body fought off the cancer that was trying to take hold but something happened. It was a single cell but it mutated. Instead of being destroyed by the Zeo energy it fed off of it. With that it started to spread. It has only gotten stronger."

"And it is taking over more and more of his body. Like the Zeo energy it is growing at an exponetial rate. Tommy doesn't have months or weeks, he has days maybe less." Kendrix said. Cestria joined her husband in his sick look. He got up and soon they were at the hospital. When they walked into Tommy's room all of the kids were in there and laughter filled the room as they relived one story or another. Tommy's brother David and his wife and kids were there too. Billy cleared his throat.

"If you aren't immediate family I need you to step outside please." He sounded defeated. Everyone except for Tommy's family, Josh, and Meara sighed and then looked at him.

"I have some bad news. We can't help. The cancer is feeding off of the Zeo powers. IT is spreading through your body like wildfire. I think the only reason it hasn't killed you yet is by shear force of will. At the most you only have days left." He said in a quiet tone. Kat looked like the world was stolen from her and hte kids were no better. Tommy just nodded.

"I know. I have known for a while. Give me a second with my family and then send everyone in." Tommy said in a voice that lacked the power it once held. Billy nodded and he stepped out. Josh and Meara made to leave but Tommy shook his head. "No I have something to say to each of you too." He looked at his daughter.

"Diana you are the sweetest girl I have ever known. Don't ever lose your desire to help people. It is a rare thing and you wouldn't be you with out it."

"Ok Daddy." She said through the tears.

"Josh you take care of her."

"You know I will sir." He said stoicly, which was a huge change for the normally jokey youth.

"David I could not be prouder of you son. Take care of your family and remember that I will always be here."

"Got it dad. I will take care of them." David said in barely a whisper.

"Meara you keep him in line ok?" He said with a smile. Meara simply nodded.

"Now for my brother. David the only think I regret was not meeting you before I was 18. I love you bro."

"I love you too Tom. I'll tell my grandkids about you." He said with a smile through his tears.

"Kat. You made me a better man and showed me that I could love again. You have put up with all the craziness in my life and still loved me. I will always be with you." He said holding is wife's hand.

"I'll love you until the end of time Tommy." Kat said as she kissed him.

"I'll love you longer." He said as his reply. He nodded adn every ranger and their family walked in. Nto jsut the ones he served with but all of them. Tommy spoke his final words.

"I wish I had time to address you all but I hate to say I am tired and I know what will happen when I close my eyes. I just want to say that I am honored to have served with and known you all. My life was poor before you and infinitly richer after you. May the power protect you all." He said as he drifted off. Every former ranger in that room stood taller knowing what that meant. With his final good bye done Tommy closed his eyes never to open them again. Four hours later the doctor annouced what they all knew. That a great man had passed from this life.

Tommy was surrounded by light and warmth as he stood up. As he walked forward his body filled back out and his hair became strong again. As he walked a figure in a long robe came towards him. When he got closer Tommy realized it was a man. Tommy looked at him with a confused look.

"Hello Tommy." The man said. Tommy recognized the voice.

"Hello Zordon." He said with a smile.

"Your parents wanted to come see you but I asked if I could meet you. I am very proud of you Tommy. You were a worthy champion of good. Come to your final reward." He said. Tommy just laughed and started to walk with him.

"Think they'll let me meet the others when they come here?"

"I don't see why not. I bet they'll love to see you again." Zordon said as they went into Heaven.

**A/N: Wow this was a long time coming. Thank you everyone for your patiance. The reason for the long wait was honestly it became easier not to write this because of the painful memories. I hope you all like it and Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed this story.**


End file.
